You forgot your Marshmallows
by AcidColored
Summary: Both Pyro's find sometime to hang out and roast marshmallows.


The Red Pyro pulled up the broken part of the fence. It seemed wrong but it was always so much fun to sneak out. He moved through the opening with out cutting his suit.

It was after hours. The fight had been had, the Blu's won this round after their long loosing streak. The Reds were discouraged and, when Pyro left them, they were all complaining in the rec. room and listening to Soldier yell. The red Pyro could probably bet both his arm's that the Blu base was celebrating with drinking and maybe they would even be dancing.

That arose the question of why his secret friend from the Blu base had 'told' him that he wanted to meet. Okay, he didn't tell him. They had some stones off to the side of the battle field, by an inconspicuous bundle of daisies, that when ever one of the Pyro's wanted to meet they just pulled the off brown, circular stone from the middle and put it slightly off to the side.

It was a good way to communicate because both Pyro's watered the daisies at least once a day each so it seemed normal to check up on them.

The Red rubber clad man made his way to a rougher looking sand dune, under it had a small cave, that had been carved out by the wind. There were a few trees here and there and it made an alright meeting place.

He circled around the dune and saw the familiar blue of his friends suit. He waved and mumbled a hello.

His friend turned around and waved back before lifting his mask up to reveal his mouth. "Took you long enough." He smirked. Sounding pleased that the Red Pyro even showed up.

The Red firebug rolled his eyes before pulling his mask up. "W-well Solly's hard to sneak away from…You know, it's like he has e-eyes everywhere and well I squeak when I walk." Red Pyro tried to excuse his tardiness.

"I was just joking. come on I brought some marshmallows!" The slightly taller man sounded exited about the sugary treats. "Didn't want to start the fire with out you. Ya know sense I started it last time."

He set down by his friend and pulled out his lighter and went to work on the small bundle of sticks that had already been collected. He mumbled out a 'thank you' as he worked.

The fire soon cracked to life and the smell of roasting sweets filled the air around them. Both Pyro's masks were placed off to the side; same with boots and gloves. The quickly fading light was forgotten with the swirl of sweet smells in the air.

It had only been an hour but they both knew they had to part ways or their team would get suspicious.

"I should really be going. I came out here right after the battle so I bet their looking for me." The Red said throwing his stick into the fire and pulling on his boots and gloves.

"Hmm!" Marshmallow blocked any actual words the Blu was trying to say but the Red understood them none the less.

"Come on. You know I have to go." He stood up. "Don't want to risk our friendship for being careless." He hummed out and pulled on his mask.

The slightly smaller man visibly pouted. "F-fine…" He stood up, tossing his stick into the fire. He watched the other man adjust his equipment before leaning in and hugging him loosely. "Bye." He said with a wave and his friend turned to leave.

A muffled 'bye' and a wave was all he got in response as the other made his way around the dune. He set down to enjoy the dying flame. He warmed his already over warmed hands.

He grabbed the rubber boots after he was sure his friend must have made his way back to the base. Once the boots were firmly on he kicked a good amount of dirt onto the coals of the fire. He bent over to grab his gloves and noticed the bag of marshmallows had been left. Did he forget them or just leave them for the Blu firebug? Who cared they were his now. He swiped up the bag and stuck it through the neck hole of the suit.

With the fire out, mask back in place, and marshmallows tucked away he made his way back to the base.

It might be wrong and it might be against the rules but seeing his friend every so often was important to him. To both of them

* * *

Just a bit of how I think their friendship might be. A friend brought up the question of how the Pyro's might be friends and how they would find time to hang out so this is what happened. They might need to upgrade their meeting location.

Well I seem to be getting a lot more done than i thought i would.

It's short but I'm bad at chapter stories but I might try one in the future.

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
